


One Step Closer

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Damerey Week [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Week, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Hotel Sex, Modern AU, NSFW, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, like very explicit, the rest is fluff, the third chapter is explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: Rey and Poe share a dance at Finn and Rose's wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompts first kiss and favorite shared friendship(s).
> 
> So much fluff (with the slightest hint of angst).

“You may now kiss the bride.”

A spontaneous cheer went up in the chapel as the priest spoke the words, Finn and Rose embracing as they sealed their marriage with a kiss.

Rey sighed, the months (let’s be honest, years) of planning had finally come to this. Her roommate and her best friend, til death do they part. It was bittersweet for Rey, her two favorite people and closest friends quietly leaving her behind as they started their life together. She was happy for them, she really was, it just sometimes felt like a chapter of her life was ending as Rose and Finn started their new beginning.

She looked across the aisle to the best man, Poe smiling at her as he attempted to surreptitiously dab his eyes.

Between the combined bachelor/bachelorette party planning and the speech writing and the favor making, Rey felt that she had gotten to know Poe pretty well over the past few months, somehow gaining a friend through all the madness of helping Rose (and Finn) plan this wedding. He was a good sport, game for anything, even an emergency crafting session late last night to get all of the place cards ready for this evening’s main event.

She smiled back at him as the priest introduced, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Finn Storm.

Finn and Rose linked arms as they walked back down aisle, Poe and Rey waiting until they were at the back of the chapel before they made their own exit from the alter.

They met in the middle, just as they’d practiced last night, Rey taking the proffered arm and holding on for dear life as she tried not to trip over her heels. Poe’s slight limp slowed them down a bit, but he was steady as she wobbledon her already sore feet.

“I’ve got you,” said Poe, lightly patting the hand on his elbow as Rey concentrated on smiling and holding up the bouquet.

The aisle seemed to stretch for miles as she put one foot in front of the other, trying to ignore all the eyes on them as they made their way out the door and into the sun.

 

Rey took a deep breath as she sat back down at the head table to thunderous applause, taking her first real sip of champagne of the night. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house as Rey spoke about meeting Finn when they were both growing up in foster care. How they stayed in touch even after they’d each found permanent homes halfway across the city, all the way up until Finn came to visit her at college and met her roommate, Rose. The rest was obviously history.

But now the speeches were done, the cake was cut, and Rey was officially off the hook for the first time since last night. She sighed as the bubbles hit her tongue, the sweetness washing away any trace of her earlier nerves.

Rose turned to Rey. “That was beautiful, Rey,” she said, dabbing underneath her eyes with a napkin. She leaned over, bringing Rey into a bone crushing hug. “Thank you. For everything. We couldn’t have done this without you.”

Rey smiled at her friend, picking up her own napkin to dab at a smudge of mascara on Rose’s face. “You know I’d do anything for you and Finn,” she said.

“Did you and Poe really redo all the place cards last night?”

Rey laughed. “Don’t you worry about that. All in a day’s work,” she said, Rose giggling as Rey took another sip of champagne.

“He’s handsome, isn’t he?” asked Rose, gently nudging Rey’s shoulder with her own.

“Finn?” asked Rey, confused at the turn in conversation.

“No!”

Rey raised her eyebrows.

“I mean, of course Finn’s the most handsome, but I’m talking about Poe. You two seem close.” Rose wiggled her eyebrows somewhat suggestively.

Rey snorted into her glass, setting both her and Rose off in champagne-fueled giggles, catching the attention of the guys.

“What’s so funny down there?” asked Finn, leaning closer to them. Poe peeked out from behind him, the sparkle in his eye as he looked at her making Rey blush.

“Nothing that concerns you, dear,” said Rose, smiling up at her husband as forks began to methodically clank on plates and glasses.

“Whatever you say, dear,” responded Finn, placing a soft kiss on her lips to the joy of the reception hall.

“Aren’t they sweet?” asked Poe, leaning behind the happy couple to get her attention.

“Yes, my teeth are starting to rot,” replied Rey with a smirk, earning a playful swat from Rose and chuckle from Poe. She felt herself getting warm as she locked eyes with the best man, Poe holding her gaze just long enough to make her shiver in anticipation. Suddenly, the night stretched in front of her, a feeling of inevitability creeping into her bones.

She shook off the feeling, forcing herself to focus on the plate a waiter had just set in front of her, her $70 chicken growing colder by the minute. She cut into her meal, sparing a sideways glance down the table as Poe looked up from his beef. They locked eyes again, this time Poe being the first to look away, the bubbling excitement in Rey’s stomach having nothing to do with the champagne.

The rest of the night passed in a happy glow, Rey moving from table to table to greet old friends from school, some of the kids she and Finn had grown up with, even a few people she knew that worked with Finn and Poe.

She found herself on the edge of the dance floor as Rose’s father spun her around to “My Girl,” so busy watching Rose smile at her dad she didn’t even notice Poe sidling up to her, two glasses in hand.

“Champagne?” he asked, holding out a flute to her.

“Don’t mind if I do,” she replied with a smile, taking the glass and clinking it once with his before taking a sip.

They stood in comfortable silence as the song ended and a new one began, Rey recognizing the opening strains of Finn and Rose’s wedding song.

“I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Finn Storm with their first dance as husband and wife,” announced the DJ as Rose and Finn stepped on to the dance floor.

“They’re kind of amazing together, aren’t they?” sighed Poe as Finn and Rose swayed in time to the music, a wistful look on his face. Rey’s own heart fluttered as she watched them float across the dance floor. “I wish Paige were here to see this.”

Rey whipped her head to look at Poe at the mention of Rose’s sister. “Wait, how did you know Paige?”

He looked at her, an odd expression on his face, like she was being willfully ignorant.

“We served together, before the accident,” he said slowly. “I thought you knew. I assumed that’s why you never asked about the limp.” He watched her face as he lifted his pant leg, Rey trying to hide her surprise at the metal ankle rising out of his dress shoe.

“I had no idea,” she said, bringing her eyes back to his face as he readjusted his pant leg. “They hardly ever talk about Paige and I honestly never even thought to ask about your limp. It seemed like you would tell me if you wanted me to know.”

He mulled that over, taking another sip of his champagne. “Well, I guess I wanted you to know.”

The silence stretched between them for a moment as Rey digested that information.

“Wait a second, is this the Twilight song? The one they got married to?”

Rey burst out laughing. “How do you know that this song was in Twilight?”

“Contrary to popular belief, I was not living under a rock in 2011,” he said, a slight blush coloring his cheeks as he smiled at her.

“No, no, no, I need to know how you know enough about Twilight to recognize this song. And what year it came out. There has to be a story there.”

“Let’s bring the rest of the bridal party out on the dance floor to join the newlyweds,” said the DJ, saving Poe from having to respond to Rey.

He grabbed her glass, setting it down on a nearby table with his own. “I believe that’s our cue,” he said, extending a hand to her.

She placed her hand in his, allowing him to escort her on to the floor. “This is so not over.”

He smiled as she put one hand on his shoulder, her other hand in his as he began to guide her across the floor. “I’d expect nothing less.”

They danced in silence for a few beats, Rey much more steady now that she’d ditched her heels. Still, Poe was more graceful by half, expertly leading her as she lost herself in the song.

Rey let herself get a little closer, their chests almost touching as they moved across the dance floor. She’d never been this close to him, and she had to admit, Rose was right. He was almost impossibly handsome in his tux, the broadness of his shoulders brought out by the clean lines of the jacket. She looked at his face, his soft, dark curls falling just so on his forehead as he smiled at her with that same sparkle in his eyes.

He took his hand off her back as spun her once, bringing her back in so close they were almost cheek to cheek.

“I’ve been working up the nerve all day to tell you how beautiful you look,” he murmured softly into her ear.

Rey felt her heart speed up, the excitement bubbling in her stomach once more. It was suddenly very warm in the room, Rey feeling the heat blossom each place Poe touched her.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she replied with a smile, trying desperately not to show how nervous she was. “But thank you.”

They continued swaying for a few seconds, Poe gazing into her eyes, before the DJ broke in again. “We’d now like to invite all the couples in the room to join the wedding party out on the dance floor.”

The song segued into another slow dance as the floor filled up with the other guests, Poe and Rey never even breaking stride as the Righteous Brothers began to sing.

“May I… may I kiss you?” he asked, stumbling over the words.

Rey smiled, her heartbeat picking up in anticipation. “Of course.”

He didn’t hesitate, placing his lips on hers before she could overthink it.

Rey’s eyes fluttered closed as butterflies burst to life in her stomach, leaving her with a feeling not unlike flying. She let herself get lost in the sensations: the gentle pressure of his lips, the soft scratch of his five o’clock shadow, the strength of his body as he held her close, the heat pooling low in her belly as Poe deepened the kiss.

They broke apart a second later, both a little out of breath as Poe rested his forehead on hers. Rey couldn’t stop smiling, Poe’s face a mirror of her own.

At some point over the last minute, they had stopped moving, standing stock still in the middle of the dance floor. A few of the older couples were giving them knowing looks as they danced past, spurring Rey to action.

She leaned over to give him a quick kiss. “We should start moving, people are starting to stare.”

“Let ‘em,” he said, spinning her out before bringing her back into his arms to sway in time with the music.

As Poe leaned in to kiss her again, they found themselves level with Finn and Rose, the latter’s voice breaking them out of their little bubble.

“I told you!” exclaimed Rose, a smug look on her face. “That’s twenty bucks.”

“Man, you couldn’t have held out until after the bouquet toss?” pouted Finn.

Rey buried her face in Poe’s neck as they all burst out laughing, an attempt to hide her own goofy grin. When she looked back at Poe, he was watching her with an intensity that spoke of bedrooms and promises and _later_.

As she looked into his eyes, she realized that for the first time that day it didn’t feel like the end of a chapter of her life. It felt like the beginning to a whole new story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the wedding reception unfolds before Rey and Poe make their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when everyone was shouting sequel at me, I hope what they actually meant was two more chapters and a epilogue, because that's what you're getting.
> 
> It took forever and a day to figure this story out, so I truly hope you like it and it was worth the wait. I'll be posting the rest over the next few days.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“May I cut in?”

She’d know that gruff voice anywhere, the sound bringing her back from wherever she had lost herself in Poe’s eyes.

“Of course, Mr. Solo,” said Poe, graciously taking a step back. “She’s all yours.”

The two men clasped hands briefly. “C’mon, you know to call me Han,” he said. “Leia’s over at table ten, I’m sure she’d love to say hello.”

Poe smiled, winking at Rey when Han’s back was turned. “I’ll make sure to stop by. Rey,” he said with a slight tip of his head.

Her heart sank slightly as she watched him go, turning back to her father. “Gee, Dad. Real subtle,” she said as he began to lead her across the dance floor. She rarely saw him dance, even with her mother, so she was more than a little surprised at how effortlessly he moved. There was a story there, she was sure of it, something that far predated her entry into the Solo family.

He gave her his classic “who, me?” look. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I just wanted to dance with my favorite daughter.”

“Dad, I’m your only daughter.”

“Then it’s a good thing you’re my favorite,” he said, Rey giggling in spite of herself.

“You do know he works for your mother, right?” asked Han as he twirled her around.

“Yes Dad, I’m well aware that both Finn and Poe work for Mom.”

“Can I just say one thing?”

Rey sighed, her eyes rolling of their own accord. She’d been expecting this since she took the floor with Poe (or more honestly, since she started making out with Poe in the middle of the dance floor). “I doubt I could stop you.”

“Poe is one of the good ones,” he said, Rey’s brain grinding to a halt. “He’s not like that unemployed hipster nonsense you normally date. Be careful with him.”

Rey stared at him open mouthed, her father chuckling at the look on her face. “Don’t look so surprised. I like the guy.”

As a rule, her parents never liked the men (boys) she brought home, though that possibly had something to do with the type of men (boys) she generally dated.

And there had been a lot. She liked to think of herself as a serial dater, though she knew there were other, less kind ways of putting it. Plain and simple, her boyfriends didn’t have a long shelf life.

She could admit it: she had terrible taste in men.

In fact, she had a documented weakness for knit-wearing, starving-artist, I’m-just-in-between-places-right-now-can-I-crash-with-you types that ended up installing themselves on her couch for weeks at a time in front of an Xbox (or a Playstation) while she went to work. Though she definitely hadn’t needed to call Finn to help her kick one out. More than twice.

“But he’s so much older than me!” she blurted out, blaming it on the shock.

Her father chuckled. “What, six years? That’s nothing, kid. Look at your mom and me. And I know for a fact that he doesn’t spend his days playing Super Nintendo on someone else’s couch.”

Ok, so maybe Finn was out of town one time and she’d had to call her dad to help her. Would she never hear the end of it?

They swayed in silence for a moment.

“I can’t believe Finn is married,” said her father out of left field. Rey followed his eyes to where Finn and Rose danced, looking at each other like they were the only two people in the world. “You kids are growing up too fast. It feels like yesterday he was trying to take a swing at me for taking you away from him.”

Time (and therapy) had lessened the ache in her chest whenever she thought of those early years, back before she had anything - even a last name - to call her own.

“God, that had to be fifteen years ago already,” she said, smiling fondly at the memory of a scrawny, ten-year-old Finn trying to deck the illustrious Han Solo, step one of her and Finn’s meticulously thought out plan to stay together forever. Of course it hadn’t worked, but they didn’t leave him behind for long, Han and Leia convincing an old friend of theirs to take take Finn in, the arrangement quickly becoming permanent. She made a mental note to say hi to Lando at some point. She’d seen him around here somewhere.

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” he smiled down at her as the music changed, the final strains of Unchained Melody fading into a jarring pop beat. “What the hell is this?”

Rey smiled, already mouthing the words and shaking her hips, to her father’s horror. “T-Swift, Dad. Come on!”

“Oh for Christ’s sake, you’re doing this on purpose,” he said, trying to keep the smile off his face and failing miserably. “Your mother has her ‘let’s talk shop’ face on. I’m gonna go rescue Poe before it’s too late.”

Sure enough, Poe was standing at table ten, nodding every so often as her mother talked non stop at him. Rey had yet to see her stop to take a breath.

“I’ll go too,” she said, following her dad off the dance floor. “I wanna say hi to mom anyway.”

He gave her a knowing look. “Yeah, I’m sure you do.”

She gave him her best approximation of his “who, me?” look, earning a low chuckle.

She could hear her mother as they came closer to the table. “...hitting every target. Even with the current timeline - Oh, Rey! Han! I didn’t see you there.”

Poe turned toward her, Rey stifling a laugh at the look of relief on his face.

Han stood in front of her mother, arms crossed. “Leia, I thought we agreed, no work during the wedding.”

“It was just one email, less than five minutes, I promise,” she said waving him off.

He shook his head. “Well, I got my dance, so I’m ready if you are.”

“Oh Han, can we at least stay until the anniversary dance? I’ve been eying the competition and I think we have a real chance.”

He sighed. “Why not,” he said, his face softening. “What’s the point of being married this long if we can’t rub it in everyone’s faces?” Leia snorted. “I’m gonna need another drink. You need anything?”

Her mother lifted her empty glass, the ice cubes tinkling cheerfully. “The usual, please.”

He turned to her and Poe.

“I’ll have some champagne, if you’re offering,” said Rey.

“Bourbon, neat,” replied Poe. “You need help carrying?”

Han clapped him on the shoulder. “Man after my own heart. I think I could use an extra set of hands.” He winked at Rey before heading for the nearest bar, Poe in tow.

Leia watched the exchange with a satisfied expression, turning her attention back to Rey.

“You know how you’re getting home?” she asked, her eyes flitting over to Poe for a split second before settling firmly on Rey.

Rey felt her face heat, Leia’s implication loud and clear. “There’s a hotel shuttle, Mom.”

“Good. Now I don’t have to worry,” said her mom with a slight shrug, trying just a little too hard to be casual.

Rey snorted. Leia wasn’t fooling anyone.

She looked over towards the bar, Poe and Han in deep conversation as they waited for the drinks. She got an idea.

“Hey, did you know that Poe knew Paige Tico?”

For the second time that night, someone looked at her like she was being intentionally stupid.

“Of course I knew,” said Leia, tipping her glass back to snag an ice cube. “Iraq, wasn’t it? He talks pretty openly about it.” She narrowed her eyes at Rey. “Wait, I thought you two knew each other. Why aren’t you asking him this?”

She was saved from exploring that thought further by the return of Poe and her father, drinks in hand.

“To Finn and Rose,” said Leia after the glasses had been distributed, raising her own.

“To Finn and Rose,” they chorused, glasses clinking. Rey took a sip, letting the bubbles tickle the back of her nose.

Poe and her father lapsed into a deep discussion on bourbon, something about the merits of oaky versus sweet, when Jess came to drag her to the dance floor.

“Rey!” she slurred, obviously already having taken advantage of the open bar. “It’s our song!”

Rey listened for a second, bursting into laughter when she realized what was playing.

“I’m pretty sure Livin’ on a Prayer is every drunk girl’s song,” she said, letting Jess tug her a step closer to the dance floor, “not just ours.”

Kay ran up to them from the back of the hall, her arms waving. “Guys, it’s our song! We gotta find Rose!”

There was no point in delaying the inevitable, Rey downing the rest of her drink in a single gulp as she let herself be pulled onto the floor by her former roommates. She locked eyes with Poe briefly, mouthing a quick “sorry” as she abandoned him with her parents.

Another drink and five songs later, she was finally starting to feel it, that giddiness that only came from too much champagne on a mostly empty stomach. She’d been looking for Poe to no avail, that fizz in her blood making her bold and more than a little reckless.

“To the window! To the wall!” she shouted, dissolving into giggles when Jess took it low just in time for the song to segue into a syrupy Ed Sheeran number.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around to find Poe behind her, eyes a little overbright from the bourbon, as if she’d conjured him herself.

“May I have this dance,” he asked, offering a hand.

Rey took it without hesitation, relishing in the feel of his arms around her, skin on skin, his sleeves rolled up and his jacket long discarded.

“I thought you disappeared,” she said.

The tip of his tongue flitted out for a split second, running across his bottom lip. “Nah, I was just biding my time.”

“Until what?”

“Until I could do this again,” he said, his lips finding hers.

She opened her mouth to him, tasting nothing but the sweet burn of bourbon on his tongue as she let him explore her mouth. When he pulled back, Rey was a little shocked to find that they were still dancing.

“Can I see you tonight?”  

She gave him a playful smile. “You’re already seeing me.”

“Later. In my room.” he murmured in her ear, sending a shock of arousal through her system.

His eyes were steady on her own as her face heated at the statement. She had no trouble parsing what he was asking her and what that could entail, finding that the idea sparked something low in her gut. Oh yes, she definitely wanted to see where this went.

“Yes,” she said, her voice strong. “I’d like that.”

They continued rocking slowly as the song faded out, only to be replaced by something from Nicki Minaj.

“Hey,” she said as Poe started to pull away. She grabbed at his hand. “Dance with me.”

“Later,” he promised with whisper light kiss on her lips, only to disappear into the crowd a moment later.

She started mouthing the words of the song, looking around for one of her friends and enjoying the buzz in her veins.

 _Oh shit,_ she thought, _I’m buzzed._

Well, that just wouldn’t do.

She marched herself to the closest bar and ordered a water, wedging herself between somebody she vaguely knew as belonging to Finn and Rose’s Great Aunt Tess. It wouldn’t help her sober up, but at least she could stave off the headache while she burned off the alcohol on the dance floor.

The man next to her (was he someone Finn went to college with? High school?) stepped away and there was Poe on the other side, accepting a glass of water from another bartender. He noticed her at the same time she noticed him, dropping his head with a laugh when she lifted her own glass in salute.

“Great minds think alike,” she said when walked over to her.

“I just want to make sure…” he trailed off, letting the rest of the sentence go unsaid.

She heard him loud and clear. “Me too,” she said, clinking his glass with her own. “Cheers.”

Rey spent the rest of the evening on the dance floor, leaving only when she was dragged to the photobooth by friends (and once by Poe). 

Her parents were finally gone after a disappointing loss during the anniversary dance (her mom missed Rose’s Great Aunt Tess and her husband when she did her count), and the night was officially winding down. All that was left was the bouquet toss, a tradition Rey barely tolerated. She tended to stand in back and watch the girls take each other out for a shot at being named the next in line to get married.

Poe came up to her from behind, a soft whisper in her ear. “Wanna get out of here?”

She turned around and gave him a kiss as an answer, grabbing his hand as the DJ made a second, more forceful announcement to get the single ladies to the floor.

“Do you need to stay for that?” he asked, letting her drag him toward the exit.

“Nope.”

“We’re looking for Rey Solo. Can Rey Solo please come to the dance floor for the bouquet toss?”

He raised a single eyebrow at her.

She picked up the pace, determined to make it onto the shuttle before someone stopped her. “Let’s go.”

He laughed, following her out the door and into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at [BatuuPrincess](https://batuuprincess.tumblr.com).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe each other's company after the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok folks, this is very, very dirty. Like the dirtiest thing I've written so far (which probably isn't saying much, but still). I was going to save this for tomorrow, but it's Sinful Sunday, so why not?
> 
> Just the epilogue left, which is super fluffy and short.
> 
> Enjoy!

The shuttle driver was not impressed.

“Go, go, go,” said Rey as she tossed herself into the back of the hotel shuttle, one of those vans they usually used to take you to the airport.

Poe followed behind, a little more careful on the step up. “Allow me to apologize on behalf of my friend. I believe what she means is ‘Can you please take us to the hotel?’”

The driver huffed. “Are there more of you coming? I’m not supposed to go with a mostly empty van.”

“Please? We’re trying to escape an archaic tradition and time is of the essence,” said Poe, not even trying to keep a straight face.

The driver sighed but put the van in drive, Poe thanking him profusely as they pulled away.

The next ten minutes were the longest of Rey’s life.

She didn’t want to be the person making out in the back of the van, especially since the driver already seemed pretty done with their shit, so they contented themselves with covert touches and half-hidden kisses.

Rey ran her hand up Poe’s inseam while he put an arm around her, his lips cool against the heated skin on her neck.

“Mmm salty,” he murmured into her ear.

She glanced up to catch the driver staring at them in the rearview mirror. Ok, so maybe they weren’t being very covert.

“Poe,” she said as he nosed a spot behind her ear. She shivered. “ _Poe_.” He paused his exploration. “Not here.”

He hummed, the vibrations tickling her neck. “Are we there yet?”

She giggled, feeling more than seeing the glare in the rearview.

They arrived at the hotel not a minute too soon, Rey’s hand having found Poe half-hard when she palmed him through his pants while Poe’s mouth resumed its exploration of every sensitive spot on her neck, leaving her weak-kneed and wanting, ready to spontaneously combust.

Poe slipped the driver a bill in apology before grabbing her hand and leading her into the entrance of the hotel.

They giggled like teenagers as he pulled her through the lobby, drawing knowing glances from the staff behind the front desk.

A quick elevator ride later and they were stumbling into his room, Rey tugging off his jacket while he kissed a line from her neck down to her shoulder. The back of her knees hit the mattress, forcing her to sit on to the bed, Poe’s lips following her. He attempted to step between her legs, the skirt of her gown blocking his access.

She pulled away, completely out of breath. “Dress. Off. Now.”

He took a step back to give her the room to stand, Rey turning her back to him. Taking the hint, Poe started to unzip her, his fingers trailing down her spine. He brought his hands up to her shoulders when he reached the bottom, gently sliding the dress off until it puddled on the floor.

Rey stepped out of it, kicking the pile of tulle and sequins out of the way.

“You, uh, want to hang that up?” he said, hands ghosting up and down her bare arms as he she unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands roamed over the hard planes of his stomach, her fingertips finding at least a six pack.

“Despite what everyone says when you buy the damn things, no one actually wears a bridesmaid dress a second time.”

He laughed, sliding out of his shirt while Rey’s hands found his belt buckle.

He grabbed her wrists. “Um, you should let me do that.”

Dropping her hands, she watched as he sat down on the edge of the bed, taking off first one and then the other shoe. With his pant leg slightly hiked up, she could see the metal where his right ankle would be, ending in what appeared to be a plastic foot. He looked up at her, his face serious.

“If you can’t handle this, tell me now,” he said, gesturing toward the prosthetic. "You can go, no hard feelings.”

He fidgeted slightly with his pant leg, the underlying bite of the words softened by how nervous he looked. It was obvious that this was not the first time he’d had this particular conversation.

“Poe-” she said, reaching out for him.

His face hardened, stopping her in her tracks. “Yes or no.”

She was nervous, though if it was normal “I’m-about-to-have-sex-with-someone-new” nervous or something else, she had no clue.

“Yes,” she answered, her voice firm.

His face collapsed in relief, a hand reaching to bring her closer.

“Sorry, I just need to be sure before this goes any further.”

The look on his face made her think that he’d learned this lesson the hard way. She stood between his knees, her hands carding through his hair before she leaned down to kiss him. His hands were cool on the bare skin of her waist as she deepened the kiss.

“Now, are you going to take your pants off or what?”

He laughed, the sound low in his throat. It was good to see the smile back on his face. He didn’t look right without it.

He quickly stepped out of his pants, draping them over the chair along with his jacket and shirt. He also grabbed her dress off the floor, laying it carefully over his own clothes before turning back toward her.

A million questions popped into her head as she took him in, from the impressive bulge forming in his black boxer briefs to where his knee transitioned from a fabric covering to plastic to metal.

“You can ask,” he said, as if he had read her mind.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not as much anymore,” he said, sitting down on the bed. He started the process of removing the prosthetic, stopping when he got down to the fabric. “Sock on or off?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” she answered.

“Let’s keep it on this time,” he said, beckoning her toward the bed.

This time? Did that imply a next time? Because she was definitely down for a next time.

She sat next to him on the bed, their lips finding each other almost automatically. Poe deepened the kiss, rough hands roaming over her bare skin. Nimble fingers found the clasp of her bra, relieving her of the garment in one fluid motion. His lips left hers to trace a path of sucking kisses down her collarbone. She gasped as lips and teeth teased at her nipple, her hands finding purchase in his soft curls.

He laid her back onto the bed, Rey attempting to hide a wince when her ridiculous updo hit the pillow.

He pulled back, pausing his explorations. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just these bobby pins. Keep going.”

He chuckled, kissing her lips once before picking up where he left off. There was a sharp pain in her scalp when she arched back, Poe mistaking her hiss for pleasure and doubling down his efforts as he quested lower.

He kissed his way down her body, the stubble on his cheeks leaving trails of heat on her skin. Hesitating at the top of her underwear, he looked up at her for confirmation. Rey attempted to nod, yet another pin jabbing into her skull.

“Wait,” she said, his fingers stilling at her waistband. She sighed, cursing the hairdresser’s insistence on a “romantic updo,” complete with a sweeping side braid, a bun, and an entire can of hairspray. “Sorry, I gotta get these pins out of my hair before my scalp ends up bleeding. I’ll be quick, I promise.”

She swung her legs to get off the bed, Poe gently grabbing her forearm before she reached the ground. “Can I help?”

She knew that she could probably do it herself quicker, but that would mean leaving this bed. Plus, the promise of his hands in her hair was too much to pass up. “Sure.”

He sat back eagerly on the bed, opening his legs so she could scoot back. “Ok, what do I do?” he asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

She laughed, backing herself up until she was practically leaning against his chest. “First you have to find them, then you basically just pull. Here,” she said, reaching into the deceptively simple-looking bun and plucking out three pins in quick succession. She could feel him watching, his hand stilling hers as he took over.

He went agonizingly slow, fingers carefully disentangling each pin before pulling, obviously worried about hurting her. It wouldn’t do. Rey was done waiting, her earlier taste leaving her both wet and wanting.

“Hey,” she said, turning so she could see his face. “You can pull a little. I don’t mind.”

His answering smile was dangerous. “You’d like it if I pulled, wouldn’t you?” he asked, his voice a little husky in her ear.

_Oh_ , she thought, heat curling low in her core, _That is definitely something worth exploring._

“I’d like it if you finished,” she said, cupping his cheek as she kissed him, open mouthed and sloppy. He responded instantly, his hands going to her waist, pulling her closer.

Just when they reached the tipping point, his hands drifting down to her panties, she pulled back slightly, placing a quick peck on his lips before turning back around.

Placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck, he went back to pulling pins, somehow even more slowly than before. The ping of each bobby pin hitting the nightstand was directly preceded by a kiss, Poe finding spots on her shoulders, neck, and even her back that had her arching and squirming between his legs.

“Hold still,” he said, sucking a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear.

_Well, two can play that game_ , she thought, letting her hands ghost up his thighs, the muscles tensing slightly beneath her palms the higher she went, nails dragging against his skin. She could feel him growing hard again against her back, the thin fabric of his boxer briefs doing little to hide his arousal.

His warm breath stirred the little hairs on the back of her neck as she teased back down, pausing at the edge of his knees before starting again.

Without warning, he spun her around to face him, his lips on hers instantly.

“Done,” he panted when they broke apart, his fingers checking one last time.

She attempted to shake out the style, her own fingers getting caught in the shellacked mess. Well, at least there was nothing left to stab her.

Putting a hand on his chest, she pushed him back on to the bed, throwing one leg over his hips for good measure. His hands settled on her hips, thumbs tracing shapes on her skin as he looked up at her from the pillows. She leaned forward to kiss him, a soft sweep of her tongue gaining her access to his mouth.

She quickly found herself on her back, Poe kissing his way down her body for the second time that night. A brief pitstop at her chest had her squirming beneath him while Poe took first one and then the other nipple into his mouth, teasing them into peaks.

They once again found themselves at the edge of this question, his fingers toying with the soft lace of her panties. Poe looked up to her for confirmation, her resounding ‘yes’ putting a grin on his face.

And so her underwear found the floor, Poe lifting her and sliding them down in one smooth motion. He paused, looking a little unsure of where to start. She let her knees fall open.

He took the hint, backing off the bed so he was kneeling on the ground. With a tug on her hips, he brought her to his mouth, carefully draping her legs over his shoulders.

She sighed as he licked a stripe from cunt to clit, her heart beating against her chest. There was no real technique that she could detect, no tracing of the alphabet or fancy combinations of lips and tongues and teeth that somehow managed to miss her clit, just a surprisingly effective tongue and lips combo that had her on edge less than a minute later. She wriggled against his mouth, a strong hand coming up onto her stomach to hold her still. His other hand rested on the top of her thigh, a grounding presence as she went higher and higher, her body going stiff for a second before her orgasm ripped through her. He worked her through it, her body jerking involuntarily from the stimulation.

“Oh, god,” she panted when he finally settled her back down on the mattress, Poe joining her on the bed, “I never come that quickly.”

He laughed, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Is that a complaint or a compliment?”

“Compliment,” she said letting her eyes fall closed for a moment. “Definitely a compliment.”

He laughed again, smoothing a lock of hair off her forehead.

Rolling towards him, she found his lips with her own, her hands questing lower and lower down his stomach until her hands found the front of his boxer briefs. Poe’s eyes lost all focus as she palmed his half-hard cock through the fabric, Rey taking a moment to enjoy the little sounds he made at her touch.

Soon she was pulling down at the waistband, his cock springing free. On the bigger side of average, she gave him a couple of rough pumps before bringing him to her mouth, a tiny kiss as the tip parted her lips. He let out a low moan as she took him deeper into her mouth, his hips jerking up.

“Sorry!” he gasped when he accidentally hit the back of her throat, Rey trying her best to suppress a gag. She backed off, swallowing slowly. “I can stay still, I promise.”

She smirked. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe him - he’d definitely try - it’s that she didn’t believe he’d succeed, not with her at the helm.

She wrapped her lips around him again, her fist covering the ground that her mouth couldn’t. Slowly, she worked him like that, hand and mouth in concert, until his breath became uneven, hips stuttering as he tried to control himself. One of his hands smoothed over her back while the other remained in a fist on the bed, flexing every time she did something he liked.

She didn’t know his tells - not yet at least - but the way he was twitching beneath her mouth was pretty universal in her experience. She’d have to make the decision to stop quickly if she wanted this to go any further tonight.

That decision was made for her in the next few seconds, Poe gripping her arm to lead her up and off his cock with slight pop. He dragged her up for a sloppy kiss that still tasted like her.

“We can stop here if you want, just go to bed,” he offered as she nestled into his side.

She looked into his eyes, half lidded with arousal, knowing instinctively that his offer was good. He’d stop right here, probably quietly take care of himself in the bathroom, and let her sleep, no hard feelings.

“Is that what you want?” she asked, running her hand across his stubble. She could feel where it had scraped between her thighs, a slight burn that would surely still be there tomorrow.

“I’m asking you.”

She laughed. “Well if you’re asking me, then I want you. Sooner, rather than later.”

“Oh, thank God,” he said, his lips trapping hers in a bruising kiss. He pulled back, looking a little sheepish. “So, uh, I’ve got condoms. In my bag. But it’s…” he trailed off with a blush, Rey following his eyes to the other side of the room.

She smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “I’ve got it,” she said, hopping off the bed and crossing the room. She didn’t want him to be embarrassed, not when she could easily grab them herself. “Where are they?”

“Side pocket,” he said, leaning back against the pillows in all his glory. “Under my shaver.”

She found them quickly enough, grabbing the entire strip.

Poe’s eyebrows rose toward his hairline as she hopped back into the bed, condoms in tow. “All four?”

She kissed the sceptical look off his face. “Just in case.”

“I like how you think,” he said with a laugh, ripping a condom off the strip and tossing the rest on the nightstand. He turned the foil package over in his hands. “So how do you want to do this?”

She leaned over to kiss him again, his hands automatically going around her waist, ghosting across her back, finding her hair. The condom dropped to the bed, temporarily forgotten. She let her own hands roam over his chest and shoulders, the feel of his skin beneath her palms giving her the last push she needed.

They broke away, both panting as Poe touched his forehead to hers. “As much as I like doing that,” he said, his breath mingling with her own, “it does not answer my question.”

Rey pulled back fully, watching Poe’s eyes grow bigger and bigger as she settled herself onto all fours. “Does this answer your question?” she asked innocently, looking back at him from over her shoulder.

He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Rey suppressed a laugh, exaggerating the curve of her spine so her ass angled up just a little bit more. She could hear Poe rip into the foil of the condom, a brief pause before his hands were on her hips.

He ran one hand over the curve of her ass, stopping as his fingers teased at her entrance.

“Lemme make sure you’re ready,” he said, dipping first one and then two fingers into her pussy. His voice came out as a groan. “Shit, Rey. You’re so wet.”

“I know,” she said, looking over her shoulder once more. He let out a startled laugh, his fingers leaving her empty.

With one hand on her hip, she felt him line himself up. He eased himself inside her slowly, giving her the opportunity to adjust. He was a tight fit like this and she relished the stretch as her body accepted him, a moan escaping both their lips when he finally bottomed out.

His grip on her hips was just shy of painful, the sound of his breathing erratic while he waited, though for what, Rey had no clue.

She wiggled her hips a bit, earning a sharp inhalation from Poe. “You gonna move?”

He barked out a laugh before pulling out most of the way and snapping his hips back into her. Three more pumps and he had found a rhythm, Rey grabbing fistfulls of the blanket as the drag and pull of him inside her hit just the right spot. A moan escaped her lips, no longer completely in her control.

She heard a throaty chuckle from Poe behind her. “Atta girl, let me hear how much you love my cock.” He increased the pace, the slap of skin the only sound in the room for a minute. “And that sweet pussy of yours takes it so well.”

His words came as a shock, though not because she was offended in any way. On the contrary, it was normally her with the mouth and the dirty words in these situations. No, it was the fact that those filthy words were coming out of sweet Poe Dameron’s mouth that took her by surprise. This was a man who practically stuttered when he asked to kiss her not three hours ago, someone she hadn’t so much as heard mutter a curse in mixed company, and he was talking about her sweet pussy while he fucked her into next week.

She didn’t think it was possible to get any more turned on, but here she was, already starting to clench around his cock. She hadn’t even touched herself yet.

Like he was reading her mind, Poe’s hand slid around, two fingers circling her clit. Her own hips stuttered, her head dropping as she felt her orgasm start to build.

“That’s it. I wanna feel you cum on my cock, all hot and messy,” he growled, his other hand gently pushing her down on to her elbows.

This angle was even better, Rey whimpering out random “yeses” and “oh Gods.” She was normally more coherent, but this just felt _so fucking good._

She could feel it rising, building all the way from her toes. Her orgasm crested and broke over her with a shout, Rey choking on a sob as Poe continued to work her through it, his hand on her hip the only thing keeping her from collapsing on to the bed.

“Yes, you’re so tight around me right now,” he said, continuing to use his fingers on her, the pace only increasing. “Can you come again for me, beautiful?”

She was still fluttering around him in aftershocks, but she could feel it escalating, sobbing out a 'yes' as his fingers brought her higher once more. She had never thought of herself as one of those women who mewled like a kitten, but those were the sounds escaping from her mouth as Poe continued to rock into her.

Screaming his name, she came for the third time that night, Poe grunting his own release right behind her. Both spent, they collapsed onto the bed. He took care of the condom before rolling back toward her, their skin warm and tacky as Poe took her into his arms.

“Wow,” she said, still trying to catch her breath. Poe nosed around her hairline, pressing little kisses down the side of her face, the man of a few minutes ago completely gone.

“Good wow or bad wow?” he asked, turning her so they were facing each other. There was a small smile playing on his lips like he already knew the answer.

“Good wow. Definitely, good wow.”

He lifted on to his elbow, his smile going wide as he looked down at her. Of course, he still looked perfect, if a little flushed, his curls the perfect amount of post-sex messy.

She didn’t want to imagine how she looked, probably blotchy and disheveled, her mascara smudged and hair a rat’s nest, but Poe was stroking her cheek softly, his eyes soft and crinkly as he took her in.

“What?” she asked, trying to read the look on his face.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, brushing a stray lock of hair off her forehead.

She smiled, not completely sure she believed him, but appreciative of the effort. “Thank you.”

His eyes were starting to fall closed. “Fair warning, I’m a snuggler.”

“Me, too,” she said, kissing his cheek before dragging herself out of his arms. “I gotta wash my face.”

“Hurry back,” he murmured, already half asleep.

She used the bathroom before stepping in front of the mirror. As she expected, her face was a mess. Makeup everywhere, eyes smudged, her lips red and raw from lipstick and kisses. She found the face soap, carefully washing off the layers and layers of makeup until she looked like herself again. After drying, she slowly ran her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth out the worst of the tangles. Once it was as good as it would get, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

Poe was fast asleep, still completely naked and splayed face down across the mattress. She admired the twin swells of his ass as she crossed the room, thinking how unfair it was for a man to have that much back. Next time (oh God, please let there be a next time), she was picking a position that let her get her hands on that.

His eyes popped open as she lowered herself to the bed, rearranging so they were both under the covers. She backed up so he was the big spoon, his arm going protectively across her middle.

“G’night,” he whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She was asleep before she could answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at [BatuuPrincess](https://batuuprincess.tumblr.com).


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe's wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all she wrote! Thanks to everyone for the amazing response to this little story. I hope you enjoy the ending!
> 
> True story: I was in a wedding in October where the bride walked down the aisle to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri (the groom was not aware the song was from Twilight) and that moment sparked the whole idea for this fic.

Rey watched Rose pace in the small bridal suite, the scent of fresh flowers threatening to overtake them.

“All wrong! They’re nothing like the pictures we provided. And who said anything about peonies?” said Rose, throwing her hands up in disgust.

Rey looked down at the bouquet in her hand, the soft blushes and greens standing out against the crisp white of her dress. Sure, they didn’t match the pictures, but they were somehow _better_ than what they had discussed, dreamy and romantic in a way that Rey hadn’t even imagined.

“Rose.”

“I am _so_ going to have a word with her. Have you seen my phone?” Rose started digging through one of the many “emergency” totes she’d packed, bailing out six bottles of water, a sewing kit, and two bottles of ibuprofen before switching to the next one. “It’s got to be in one of these.”

“ _Rose_ ,” said Rey, a little more forcefully this time.

“Is it hot in here?” Rose fanned herself with a file folder she’d pulled out of the third tote. She started toward the door. “I should make sure they have the air conditioning up high enough.”

“ _Rose!_ ”

Rose froze instantly, her hand hovering inches from the door.

“The flowers are perfect, the air conditioning is fine, and you gave Paige your phone in the limo so she would stop screaming,” said Rey, smiling at the bemused look on Rose’s face. She patted the empty space next to her on the couch. “Now, please come and sit down. You’re making me nervous.”

Rose gave her a sheepish grin before plopping down next to her.

“How are you so calm?” asked Rose, smoothing out the blush chiffon as she settled onto the couch. “I was a nervous wreck on my wedding day.”

Rey gave her what she hoped was a wry grin. “I know, I was there.” That got a laugh from Rose.

“Seriously, how are you not freaking out right now?”

Rey thought about it for a second, wondering if there was something wrong with her. This was a big decision, after all. One could even say life-altering. Should she be more nervous?

What was she thinking, of course she shouldn’t be nervous. This was Poe they were talking about.

They’d been engaged for going on three years now, the date getting pushed farther and farther back as life kept throwing them curveballs. First, her mother’s diagnosis and subsequent treatment had them putting everything on hold. Then there was the infection that left Poe hospitalized and unable to wear his prosthesis for nearly six months. Sometimes it felt like the universe was trying to tell them something.

But then, like magic, everything started to fall into place. Her mother got a clean bill of health. Poe was referred to a new prosthetist, his limp and gait better than they had been in years. And then she got the call that there had been a last minute cancellation here, at the church Poe’s parents had been married, ensuring that Rey got the spring wedding she’d been dreaming of.

“When it’s all said and done, the only thing that matters is that Poe is waiting for me at the end of the aisle,” Rey said with a shrug. “The rest,” she gestured to encompass the dresses and the flowers and the church as a whole, “is just window dressing.”

Rose’s eyes were shining as she pulled Rey into a hug. “You two are just too perfect,” she said, sniffling slightly.

Rey tried not to snort at Rose, knowing exactly how wrong she was. She and Poe weren’t perfect, not by a long shot. It was no accident that they’d made it this far; they’d fought hard (sometimes against each other) to get to this day. She’d earned the certainty she felt whenever she looked at Poe.

They both jumped slightly at the soft knock, the door swinging open almost immediately.

“Mommy!” shouted the tiny human as she threw herself at Rose, the cellphone in her hand clattering to the floor. Rose caught her with a slight “oof,” readjusting her so she was sitting on her lap.

“Paige! What did we say about running?” came Finn’s voice as he entered the room. He stopped dead when he caught sight of Rey, the stern look on his face melting into a somewhat watery smile. “Oh, Rey.”

She smiled and stood to greet her oldest friend, Finn wrapping her into one of his signature rib-crunching hugs.

“You look amazing, peanut,” he said before whispering in her ear, “He’s gonna lose it when he sees you.”

She choked back a sob as he released her, the reality setting in. This was actually happening. She was finally going to marry Poe.

Her mom popped her head into the room. “They’re ready for us.”

“It’s showtime,” said Finn, giving Rey a quick kiss on the forehead and disappearing into the hall.

Rose gathered up Paige and their flowers, giving Rey a quick squeeze on the arm before following Finn out the door.

“What are the odds that Paige makes it down the aisle?” asked Leia. She adjusted Rey’s veil.

“It’s about 50/50,” replied Rey, grateful for the distraction. “We bribed her as much as humanly possible, but it’s up to her now.”

“Nervous?”

Rey let out a breathy laugh. “Now that you mention it…”

Leia smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. “Don’t be. He’s one of the good ones.”

“Where have I heard that one before?”

Leia laughed, Rey bending over slightly so Leia could kiss her cheek.

“Let’s hope your idiot brother is on time for once.”

“Mom…” she said, a warning tone in her voice.

“I know, I know. ‘ _Don’t call Ben an idiot, Mom. He’s trying._ ’ I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

Rey took a shaky breath to calm herself, watching as her mother walked out the door. She found herself alone for the first time since waking up that morning, the quiet making her more nervous than it had any right to.

“You ready, kid?”

Rey looked up. Han stood in the doorway, looking dapper in his tan suit, his left arm crooked toward her. She nodded her head, not quite trusting her voice as she took his proffered arm, letting him lead her toward the back of the church.

They arrived just as the ushers were closing the doors, cutting off the sound of the string quartet. Han patted her hand, Rey realizing with a jolt that she was shaking.

“Do you love him?” he asked softly.

Rey whipped her head to look at him. “Of course.”

“And any fool could see he’s head over heels for you,” said Han, letting go of her arm to drop the blusher over her face. “So what are you nervous about?”

The doors opened inward, Rey’s heart threatening to beat out of her chest as she looked past the rows of friends and family turning towards her, her eyes settling on the man at the other end of the aisle.

Poe stood at the front of the church, the look of joy on his face so pure that it took her breath away. His shoulders shook with a sob when he saw her, Finn looking unsure of what to do for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  Rey’s heart steadied as she locked eyes with Poe, everything else falling away as she started to close the distance between them.

She knew the exact moment that he recognized the song that the quartet was playing, his eyes falling closed for a breath while he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, a smile spreading across his face. Han’s steady presence beside her was the only thing keeping her from running straight into his arms, decorum be damned.

It felt like an eternity later that they stopped in front of the altar, Han lifting her veil to kiss her cheek. He shook Poe’s hand and said a couple of words that Rey completely missed, finally putting her hand in Poe’s.

The rest of the service was a blur of readings and vows and lighting candles, finally ending with Poe sliding his mother’s wedding ring on to her finger and the most welcome words Rey had ever heard, “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Poe wasted no time, pulling her into a searing kiss (with tongue, of course) that earned a cheer (and at least one wolf whistle) from the congregation. She couldn’t stop smiling as they pulled apart, turning to face their guests as the priest announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Poe Dameron.

And then they were making their way back down the aisle, her hand nestled in Poe’s elbow.

Her parents were front and center on Rey’s side of the aisle, both smiling through tears as they held hands. Ben sat next to them - not dressed in head-to-toe black for once - with a look on his face that almost qualified as a smile. She sincerely hoped he hadn’t been a dick about escorting their mother down the aisle. Lando was right behind them in what appeared to be a cape, keeping an eye on Paige for Finn and Rose. Kes sat on the other side of the aisle, mopping his eyes with a handkerchief, an empty space on the other side of him where Poe’s mom should have been.

About halfway down the aisle, Poe leaned over to whisper in her ear, “The Twilight song?”

She smiled up at him. “I wasn’t sure you’d remember.”

“You think I’d forget our first dance?”

She smiled, her cheeks already starting to ache. “Never.” He kissed her forehead right as the photographer snapped a picture.

“You ready, Mrs. Dameron?” asked Poe as they neared the back of the church, the ushers already holding the doors open for them.

She thrilled at the use of her new name, sincerely hoping that it never got old. “Always, Mr. Dameron,” she replied as they stepped out of the church and into their new life as husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rose will always have a girl and she will always be named Paige. You can pry that particular headcanon out of my cold, dead fingers. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [BatuuPrincess](https://batuuprincess.tumblr.com).


End file.
